


The List

by La5021



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No angst in sight, Ridiculously fluffy, Sanvers if you squint, jess is the captain of the ship and no one can tell me otherwise, kara the alien puppy, she made a list, things kara didn't know lena luthor could do that are incredibly attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La5021/pseuds/La5021
Summary: Kara makes a pros and cons list about Lena, but you know, without the cons.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion piece to my other Supercorp fic, but they can be read as standalones.

Kara knows she has a tendency to jump in a little too quickly into her relationships. Her brief affair with James is proof enough of that and she regrets it now; she does. She thinks they’re much better off as friends anyway.

But Lena, Lena is the first person not to separate Kara Zor-El from Kara Danvers. Lena knows they’re one in the same and has told her as much on multiple occasions. So really, Kara can’t be blamed if she acts like a little love struck around Lena Luthor and she is not totally unaware of the fact that most people in her friends group refer to her as a puppy. It’s not her _favourite_ nickname, per se, but it’s better than some of the ones Alex has come up with over the years. Personally, she thinks it’s a bit of a misnomer. _Sure_ , sometimes she gets a _little_ overexcited over food, puppies – she’s just seen this video of this adorable golden retriever having its first bath and she positively _squealed_ – and more recently, one Lena Luthor.

Ok, she can kind of see where her friends are coming from, but still. She’ll never own up to it. Kara would never hear the end of it and she refuses to give Maggie any more ammo to use against her than she already has. _Honestly, Little Danvers. Glasses and a ponytail? Give me some credit._ Her disguise is _brilliant_ , thank you very much Detective Sawyer. Later on in life Alex will tell her that all of National City probably knew, but they found her too endearing to ever really say anything about it.

So as Kara stares at the seven page word document she’s just typed up, she admittedly starts to feel a little sheepish. She’d gotten a little carried away; sue her. But it’s hard not to with Lena just being _Lena_. At first, the list had started as nothing more than Kara ticking away at a box in her head of things that she found remarkable about the L-Corp CEO, but before she knew it she found herself opening her laptop at 3am and cataloguing virtually every thought she’s ever had about Lena. Well, most of them anyway. Some are kept in the far corners of her mind, _far_ away from any electronic device that can be hacked and seen by other people. People being Alex Danvers. And Maggie, _especially_ Maggie. It’s not that Alex would say anything threatening, but there are just some things that sisters shouldn’t have to see and Alex complains about Kara mooning over her girlfriend enough as it is. And Kara’s seen her and Maggie in _ample_ compromising positions so really Alex has no room to talk. Kara briefly considered using kryptonite to bleach her brain from the memories, but J’onn unfortunately assured her the effects wouldn’t be permanent. Shame.

But _girlfriend_. Kara still gets a little giddy just thinking about it. It’s not like her heart aches, but her chest just seems to get exponentially warm and tingly at the mere thought of Lena Luthor being her girlfriend. She won’t recount how that came about, but suffice to say there was a lot of blushing and stuttering and Lena smiling indulgently until she finally just came out and asked Kara herself. Rao, she had it _bad_.

Her apartment is deathly quiet save for the low hum of her laptop and the light clicking of her fingers as they tap against the keys. She should probably go to bed soon. Her limbs are still smarting from her earlier fight with a particularly gruesome alien with a penchant for using her as a whack-a-mole against the sidewalk and her eyes are starting water from the brightness of the computer screen against the dark backdrop of her bedroom (she’d broken her bedside lamp in her haste to get up that morning). Kara probably should’ve taken Alex’s advice and stayed under the sun lamps, but she had an article to finish and Snapper gets cranky (crankier than _usual_ ) if he doesn’t see a first draft of an article first thing in the morning.

Kara clicks on the ‘save’ button and emails her file to Snapper, eyes already beginning to drift shut. She closes her laptop and places it on her bedside table, so ready to just snuggle into her mountain of blankets and sleep the rest of the week away.

Unfortunately, before she knows it her alarm is buzzing all-too loudly in her ear.

Kara stretches and feels the comfortable ache in her muscles as the sun that has ambled through the blinds reinvigorates her very being. She smiles because she’s seeing Lena in a little while for a brief coffee/breakfast date, if only to remind her girlfriend that she can’t survive on black coffee alone. Kara knows this because Jess once told her in confidence that Lena managed it for three days until Jess locked her in her office and refused to let her out until she ate the sandwich that was on her desk.

Lena’s stubbornness is _n.78_ on her list and she finds it endearing most of the time. Not so much when Kara’s trying to drag her away from the office at 11pm and Kara is nothing if not persistent.

She doesn’t have to be at Cat-co until well after ten so she takes her time in the shower, but gives herself enough time to do a brief sweep of the city before meeting Lena at Noonan’s. Kara’s pleased to report that she only had to help a sweet old lady cross a busy downtown road.

As soon as she steps foot in Noonan’s, Kara instinctively eyes the sticky buns on display and is sorely tempted to have one or four before Lena arrives, but is pleasantly surprised to see her girlfriend already sipping on her morning cup of coffee in their usual booth. Even more so when she finds a platter of her favourite breakfast food already on the table.

_n. 43 she understands my love for food_

“Hi,” Kara beams, a broad smile proudly plastered across her face. She leans down to plant a brief, but firm kiss on Lena’s lips, just enough to taste her girlfriend’s ever-present red lipstick.

“Hi yourself,” Lena replies; pleased. Her green eyes are light and soft and are regarding Kara with unending fondness.

“Are those for me?” Kara asks hopefully, pointing to the tray of delicious treats.

“No. They’re all for me.” Lena’s deadpan is so on point, that if it weren’t for the teasing smirk Lena wore so proudly, Kara would almost believe her.

Kara laughs and grabs one of the sticky buns anyway, promptly shoving it in her mouth.

“Kara, I adore you. I do, but that is disgusting.” Kara merely grins, cheeks full.

Lena can’t stay long, which Kara knew already but it’s still disappointing when Lena’s phone goes off ten minutes later with Jess’ name lighting up the screen.

“I’m sorry, darling. It’ll be about the investors from Hong Kong. I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” Lena asks, a hopeful lilt in her voice as she looks down at her phone once more.

“Of course, I’ll pick you up at 7. No later.” Kara tries her best to sound stern, but the expression doesn’t suit her at all and she knows she’s come up short when Lena chuckles in amusement.

“I’ll be done by 7. I promise, darling.”

Lena cups her cheeks and Kara’s eyes flutter shut in anticipation as Lena’s lips ghost over hers, not quite touching. Kara is the first to give in with a breathy sigh, closing the distance between them. Lena tastes like coffee, something Kara has quickly come to love ( _n. 32_ ) in the short time they’ve been together. When Lena pulls away she knows her heart is nothing more than a stuttering mess and her cheeks are surely flushed.

Kara tucks an errant curl that had escaped from Lena’s usually immaculate bun, behind her ear. “I’ll see you later. Please eat something or I’ll sic Jess on you. She’s scary when she wants to be.”

A ripple of amusement surges through Lena and she resists the urge to grin widely. “Have you been scheming with my assistant, Kara?”

“Always. She cares about you.”

“I know. The girl deserves a raise.” Lena’s phone rings again. “I’m sorry, I really have to go.”

With one last kiss Lena departs. Kara really does hate to see her go, but does so love to watch her leave.

Kara practically skips into her office at CatCo fifteen minutes later, her sunny disposition brightening even the surliest of employees. Alex often wonders if that is one of her superpowers.

_“Ponytail, do you want to explain to me why I have a seven page list of why Lena Luthor is attractive in my inbox?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I think it made sense?


End file.
